Scud storm (Generals 1)
|imgdesc = Bringing to bear the message against imperialism, one rocket at a time. |faction = GLA |baseunit = |role = Superweapon |eliteability = |useguns = SCUD missiles (×9) |usearmor = Very Heavy |tier = |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $5000 |time = |produced = |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = 1 |notes = |margin = }} A Scud Storm was a building armed with nine toxin-filled Scud missiles, mixed with both explosives and anthrax. Due to the range, destructive power, and expense of construction, this weapon was considered a 'Superweapon'. Actually, the Scud Storm is the main reason for the and the to engage the GLA, because the Scud Storm moved the balance of the world in favor of the GLA, at the cost of the USA and China. Like all GLA buildings, it would leave a GLA Hole behind when destroyed. If the GLA hole wasn't destroyed quickly a Worker would emerge and begin to rebuild the Scud Storm, at no cost to the GLA. Tactics/Counters The building itself had no defence against an attack and was a large target. It took some time to fuel the missiles and thus could not be fired immediately after construction. As with all weapons of mass destruction; however, once the Scuds were launched, there was no way to defend against them, meaning the only effective counters involved destroying the Scud Storm prior to fueling. Once missiles were launched, replacement missiles were delivered via tunnel network. Like all other GLA buildings, it did not require any power to function and thus there was no way to delay the launches. However EMP's could temporarily disable a SCUD Storm, preventing fueling to continue, and also preventing launch even if the missiles were fueled. Microwave tanks could also shut them down, provided they could focus the beam on the building and weren't destroyed. Usage The first known use of this weapon was against attacking forces in Baghdad, but the GLA commander missed his target and instead made a considerable number of civilians in a crowded market square taste the poison of anthrax. As the only drawback of the weapon was its expense, and the length of time that it took to construct the weapon (one reason these were called 'superweapons' is that the weapon itself had no real drawback), these weapons were deployed by GLA commanders as much as possible. As with all Superweapons, it could not destroy other Superweapons or enemy (or friendly) command centers alone. Generals All of the GLA generals had slightly different Scud Storms: * Prince Kassad could camouflage his Scud Storm, to be invisible until it was fired. * General Rodall Juhziz replaced the Anthrax piece with more explosives, making his Scud Storm even more powerful, powerful enough to destroy a superweapon, but it did not contaminate the area anymore. * Dr. Thrax replaced a part of the explosives with more Anthrax, making his Scud Storm less explosive, but it highly contaminated the area. Along with Juhziz Dr. Thrax's Scud Storm can destroy another super weapon, as his missiles gain more damage due to the toxin upgrade, and the fact that Anthrax Gamma is strong enough to erode buildings. See also * Scud Launcher * * Particle Cannon *